Glycosaminoglycan polysulfates (GAGPS) are one of a group of linear heteropolysaccharides, e.g. chondroitin sulfate, dermatan sulfate, keratan sulfate, heparin sulfate, heparin and hyaluronic acid, that contain hexosamines and occur both as components of proteoglycans and as free compounds. The dissacharide repeating unit contains hexuronic acid, except for keratan sulfate, which contains galactose, N-acetylhexosamine sulfate and hyaluronic acid, which contain N-acetyl glaucosamine. Such dissacharide repeating units are all glycosaminoglycan polysulfates except hyaluronic acid and keratan sulfate which contain carboxy (--COOH) and an acid sulfate (--SO.sub.3 H) (residue). Hyaluronic acid contains a --SO.sub.3 H residue per repeating unit. In water solutions at physiologic pH, all glycosaminoglycan polysulfates have many negative charges, producing electrostatic repulsion. This causes the molecules to spread through a large volume of solvent, forming a highly viscous fluid. GAGPS were formally called mucopolysaccharides, a name still in common chemical usage.
A number of techniques are known for the production of glycosaminoglycan polysulfates, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,066. Therein it is disclosed that the GAGPS described therein have certain medical applications useful in humans including use as a thrombolytic agent, an antilipemic agent, an anti-inflammatory agent, an anti-arthritic agent, an anti-athrosclerotic agent and as a virustatic agent, The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,066 are herein incorporated and made part of this disclosure.